Of Chocolate and Chess
by Green Bird
Summary: SiriusRemus. Oneshot. Book 5. A lonely Dog baits his busy Wolf with cocoa over a game of chess. Fluffy, funny and smutty.


Harry Potter  
Sirius/Remus  
**Mature  
**Timeline: Book 5 

_I disclaim this._

* * *

**Of Chocolate and Chess**

By _Green Bird_

For _Britta_

Dinner was boring and dismal, as they were left to cook for themselves. For a man who had been cooped up for so long, Sirius still did not know how to properly prepare any meal. This, naturally, was pathetic and even his quietest critic refused a second helping of a pea porridge that groaned at them when it was spooned.

"I knew I should have had Kreature cook." The dishes flew into the sink, not gracefully in the least, as a chip flew off of one and skittered across the floor.

"I would rather not like to find one of your father's old moldy socks in the stew." A wand flicked and the chip skittered back and latched itself into its place again. With another summon, steaming water poured down to wash the foul dinner away.

"Are you joking?" Sirius meant to give a falsely serious glare, but it was more of a wince when he considered the situation himself. "I think a moldy stocking from the honorable Master would be too precious to find its way into our food."

"All for the better then."

The day had been exhausting for the werewolf, and it showed in the slight purple tint under his eyes. The Order had handed over an ancient scroll for him to decrypt and Remus had taken the job to heart. Although the task would have been done in a few hours by a professional, the Order was wary of hiring outsiders to do inside operations. And so, Remus Lupin had locked himself in Sirius's study for eight hours and made his eyes scream in torment as he killed himself over a seven hundred year old Romanian document about reversible curses.

The result was a Moony near death and a starved-for-human-contact Sirius.

Most of the Order had been out of the house for the week, only flitting in to drop off and pick up packages and give 'I'm sorry' looks to Black when he begged for them to stay and talk for a while. Granted, he receives owls from Dumbledore and Harry, but Sirius was generally almost always lonely.

So, naturally, when Remus returned from his two week investigation of some snake-pit, dark creature convention where he had been rooting around for information somewhere… and Sirius really didn't care Sirius was thrilled beyond reason.

He had been slightly disappointed. Not only did Remus dote very little of much needed affection upon him, but he also never had time to talk. Lupin took up the same habit as the others and rushed out every morning to do something undoubtedly exciting that Sirius could never manage. The only difference and perhaps solstice is that he would return every night to sleep. However, besides a chaste kiss goodnight, Sirius went unsatisfied in nearly every social way.

So, when he saw Remus plotting to return to his pen-scratching dullness, Sirius smacked his one asset down on the table with a thud.

"The dinner was awful, but the dessert will be better. I had Tonks pick this up for me." Black lifted his hand to show the treasure. It was chocolate.

Lupin was unsurprised. "I have chocolate…" He dug in his pocket for the gooey, melted mass that he knew to be there, but Black shook his head.

"Not this chocolate." Sirius picked it up and waved it. The label flashed out in its silver lettering against its black wrapping.

"Deval!" Remus's eyes widened at it. "How did you get gourmet chocolate?"

"Gourmet _dark_ chocolate," Sirius corrected, knowing that to be the last wall to tap before Remus was begging for it. "Gourmet dark chocolate of the Gods."

"Dark… Deval… Chocolate." He was sounding it out, slowly getting up. The part of him that had been working all day was ravenous for that wrapped ecstasy that Sirius was dangling before him. "What do you want for it?"

"Want? Moony I am hurt!" Sirius smiled, loving how Remus was reduced to a schoolboy when temped with cocoa.

"I know you. You like your leverage."

"Don't be so perverted. What if it were a present?"

"But it isn't." Remus returned the smile. He knew he had been ignoring Sirius, although not on purpose. Black would not let his chance at attention go directly into Lupin's stomach.

"How about we play for it?" Padfoot felt evil. Brilliant, the center of attention, and evil. "I haven't had anyone to match my growing chess skills against in a while. Everyone is too damn caught up to give a poor dog a bone."

Remus snorted.

Sirius grinned.

The hot water was flicked off and the two of them shuffled into the den.

* * *

Black and white squares that were laid out in a perfect pattern had suddenly become a gruesome battleground. Two pawns lay unconscious on F3 and F6, a rook was decapitated on the sidelines and two knights glared at each other, directly face to face; both unable to move in on the other.

It was pure war.

At first Sirius had shown his prowess and skill; being a locked man who had to play against himself for the past months, but Remus was winning out now. The chocolate was dangling in the balance.

"What are you waiting for?" Black glared at Lupin, who was scrutinizing the board with sharp gray eyes.

"I'm plotting. Using logic. Strategy. Unlike you."

"Strategy is no fun. This is meant to be sporadic." Sirius waved his hand over the massacre. "Madness, absolute madness." His pieces, ironically enough, the black ones, looked back at him questioningly. The queen shook her scepter in threat.

"Your pieces do not agree," Remus muttered, lowering himself down to table level and eyeing the situation. Even at that angle he could not miss the leer Black gave him.

"How do you know what my pieces are thinking?"

"You are very one track." Lupin pinched the head of one of his bishops and moved him three squares. The werewolf always preferred to move the pieces manually rather than command them. No one knew just why.

As Remus set his bishop down it attacked Sirius's face-off knight and broke a chip off of his helmet. Sirius grumbled and brushed him aside.

"Say…" the wolf rubbed his chin, trying not to seem smug, "I get that chocolate if I win, but what did we agree to if you do?"

Black pondered, looking down onto the board with a feeling of hopelessness. "I don't know. How about attention?" He flicked his finger and his queen sidestepped a possible attack.

"Attention? I give you attention!" Remus argued, deciding to chase the queen.

"No you don't." A rook rushed the bishop.

The bishop hid behind a pawn. "I have work to do!" The pawn tried to look brave.

…And died a painful death. "How about we bet that then? If I win, you take a break for the rest of the night and stay up with me."

Remus smiled. "Well, that's a win-win situation."

"I wasn't done yet." The dog leaned back in his chair and grinned back. "You stay up and make me dinner that is actually edible."

"That was your fault." The werewolf booted his hyperactive bishop back into action as it whapped the rook with its crucifix. "But agreed. It turns out we're old men after all… betting over food."

Black sighed as his last rook was taken. The remaining pieces shuddered. "I'm not the one who got all hot and bothered over chocolate."

Remus smiled again, he couldn't help it, and then decided to lighten up. Even if he did lose, Sirius would give him the chocolate… as it was most likely a gift in the first place. However, Black wanted attention and rightly deserved it, thus the game.

This great extent of Sirius's need for attention suddenly became evident when he felt the toe of Sirius's foot play with his sock line. Of all the places that he could wriggle that damn toe, it had to be there; on his starchy white socks. Remus was not surprised at the sudden dimension of footsie being added to their competition, nor did he mind it much.

"Who's hot and bothered?" He looked up from the board slyly only to be shocked with the hungry glint in Black's eyes. And not the sort of hungry they were previously describing.

The foot crawled up his shin. "You are always locked in that room or out in the city. I never see you."

"Oh Sirius I try, really. There's just so much work to be done for the Order."

Remus was truly apologetic, but Sirius hardly cared. The dog ran a hand down his own chest and glared with frustration at his friend. It was no secret what kind of frustration it was.

"I never… _see_… you anymore," he whispered, sliding his hands down to his thighs and dipping his head a little. Shaggy ebony dashed over his even darker eyes.

Lupin began to blush, but only slightly. "You know it's too dangerous for that… there are people coming in and out of here."

"You know what's _not_ going in and out?"

"Sirius!"

They fell quiet and the werewolf considered just making a grab for the chocolate and going back to his work. Black was going to get into one of his ferocious moods where they'd either end up fighting or grinding. It wasn't as if he didn't want to… its just that he wouldn't enjoy getting caught with Sirius on top of him. Or vice versa.

"New stakes." The darker man slapped his palm down on the table and frightened the entire room. "If you win you get the chocolate and go back to work. No guilt. I win… you have to stay up tonight with me."

"We already decided that…"

"Doing what I want to do."

"All night?" Remus looked exasperated. He wouldn't mind a quick romp… but marathon romps at his age could throw his back out. Or at least be cause for a limp. "Can't we just… once?"

"You want to?" Sirius perked a little, realizing his companion was willing. At the werewolf's diverted-eyed nod he grinned and made to stand. "What the hell are we playing for then?"

"My chocolate." Remus sounded injured at the brushing off of his fetish. Black shrugged.

"Take it! Come on, let's go!"

"I'm winning." The hurt was gone and a certain tone had taken root, the dog blinked at him oddly when he saw the glance the wolf gave him. "Play this to the end."

"For what purpose?" Sirius already had his robe off of his shoulders and was unbuttoning the top of his shirt.

"For tops."

It became quiet. The two friends looked at each other; one surprised and one predatory. Strangely enough, they were on the opposite faces they usually inhabited. Remus suddenly looked like the sort of man who was a formal historian; covered in artifacts and books during the day… and a well-versed deviant at night. This was useful, because he most-likely was.

"Um… alright." When Black sat back down, his cheeks were flushed. Remus was winning as of that moment; he was submitting already.

It wasn't as if Sirius hadn't before; they were a versatile pair. Depending on the mood or the day they had, anyone could take control. Sometimes the fought for it, sometimes they didn't… and sometimes neither of them felt up to the challenge. Remus was different about it than he was, mostly quiet and careful… with the exception of the month of February.

Oh yes, February… how could any bit of his body forget February, the wolf's breeding month? He had been a bitch more often in this past February than he could ever bother to remember. It was the beginning of April however… they were in the clear of the horny werewolf month.

"Not what you wanted?" Remus moved his knight. Black was down another piece.

"Not exactly… not what I was expecting from you… but not unwanted." This looked bad for him. Remus was dominating the board and apparently going to do the same to him. Damn it all… he was the one who had been eyeing the wolf all evening. Why couldn't he collect the prize?

A sinister thought came over him. A few days back he had charmed the pieces opposite with a nifty little spell he had found in a players book. It had been one of the only books in the house that was not dark wizardry, so he grabbed it readily. The spell was for a perfect opponent. He could…

Sirius picked up his wand that had been lying on the table and nonchalantly tapped it on the corner. He needed to distract Mr. Studious from the board.

"You thirsty?" Tap tap tap.

"A little." Remus was taking the game even more seriously; not even bothering to look up.

"I'm thirsty." He pondered it almost to himself, then suddenly roared out; "Kreature!"

Lupin jumped and the ugly house elf skittered in from the kitchen, his face bitter and twisted, obviously having been interrupted grooming some object of the previous Masters. "Yes, _Master_?"

"Tea," he commanded ignoring the tone and taking the opportunity to flick his wand at the chessboard as Remus looked to the house elf as well. "And don't spit in it."

The elf rolled his eyes and drug himself back to the kitchen, looking evil.

"I don't think he likes me," the werewolf commented, turning back.

"I know he doesn't like me." Sirius cracked his knuckles. "What say I get serious about this game huh?"

The pun was too good to be passed up. "Serious Sirius?" Lupin mused. "You weren't Serious before?"

"I've always been Sirius." He was slightly confused. He hated that word. "Now shut up and play. I have places to go and werewolves to do."

"Grammar is a turn off then?" Lupin moved his queen and smiled, Black became worried by it. "I'll remember not to correct your pleadings."

"Oh ho ho!" He shouldn't have been worried. The spell was in effect. Sirius faked a move command with his wand and the game did it for him, moving a piece he would never imagine into a compromising position.

Lupin turned pensive. "You're thinking now?"

"I have been studying up on this, Mr. Moony. I do know how to play a mean game of chess."

And a war broke out again. Black could have sworn that tiny pearls of sweat were forming on his friend's face as he slowly, with each turn, began to take the board back. The spell was a good one; Sirius had no idea what was going on… only that his queen finally got to bash Remus' killer bishop's hat in and the entire posse of white pieces were suddenly getting jittery. The black king sidestepped the best planned attacks while his queen circled like a little stone panther, killing everything that came within striking difference.

Before he was even aware of it… the white king threw down his crown in frustration and marched off the checkered battlefield.

Remus looked baffled as he blinked across at the winner. "I really must give you more credit. That was amazing."

"Oh say that again later." Black was leering as if he was the wolf of the pair. Finally! Attention! "I've won."

Lupin tried to make it out of the chair, unsure of just where the winner would decide to take his prize. He made it precisely two steps.

"Wah!" They plummeted onto the couch, Remus flailing as if he was attacked by Cornish pixies and Black laughing like a right lunatic. The cushions wheezed under them as if they were asthmatic and the victor held his captive's hands over his head, stretching them out on the furniture's length. Lupin smiled at the ecstatic one pinning him.

"Lonesome wretch…" he muttered before he was silenced. He didn't resist or try to be coy about kissing… they themselves were a pair old deprived dogs; he wouldn't be cruel when he knew what was wanted.

Black slipped his hands down into the werewolf's robes, pulling at the stuffy sweater vest that Remus was still clueless enough to wear. It was tucked into his ugly colored pants. He hated how Lupin dressed, and told him so.

"Better to get me undressed then." They sat up quickly, Black sitting on Remus' legs and clawing fiercely at the ugly-patterned monster that wrapped his werewolf. With that off the only thing left the white oxford button up under it. He began to tear at the buttons when a small cough interrupted him.

"Your tea?" Kreature was standing at the table, a tea tray in hand, fully equipped. Sirius had utterly forgotten about it.

"Oh…" he didn't bother to close his shirt or attempt to be modest with what he was hiding in his trousers. Let the little terror see! "Put it on the table." The elf did, buggy eyes thinned and glaring. Black's lip twitched a little. "Also, lock the doors and hand me my wand."

Kreature picked up the wand and more or less tossed it, not wanting to get close.

"Now leave." He pointed the way out.

The ugly thing skittered as fast as he had ever seen it, hissing before he went out; "Nasty poofy wizards on Master's sofa… have to wash it tomorrow."

"Insect." Sirius muttered, waiting for the door to lock. As soon as it did he flicked his wand all about the room, turning over the photographs; as one of them was beginning to notice what was happening, and above all; turning off the fireplace. The last thing they needed was someone Flooing right into the middle of their private time.

"Are you finished with your lockdown?" Remus was lying back on the couch, arms folded behind his head, a peek of his chest showing.

"You were the one that wanted privacy." Black fell down to him nipping and drawing at his neck and speaking between. "I am only trying to comply."

"Then comply." Remus grabbed his head and pressed their mouths together again. It was more fiery this time around; the werewolf was rising to the occasion… in every sense of the word.

Remus actually surprised the shaggy man; pulling off the rest of his shirt and pushing Black upright to get to the buckle of his pants. He worked with a sudden fervor that let a shiver trickle down the ridge of Sirius's spine.

"You know, it wasn't as if I didn't want this." Remus breathed out as he pulled the belt from its loops and began to unbutton his trousers. The werewolf's fingers brushed the bulge he fought to get to and Black sighed happily. "I just never knew how to initiate interest."

"You do it like this Moony." He gestured down to his open pants and Remus reached down to let him out. Sirius laughed and then shifted back out of reach. "Who's the one meaning to dominate, my wolf?" Black's hands ran down the scarred plane of Remus's chest, liking the light dust of hair and the feel of the old raised marks.

"Is this new?" He whispered onto the exposed skin, gently touching a reddened slash that lined across the abdomen. Remus shuddered slightly and glanced down.

"Yeah… two weeks old. When I was in the Algamine Underground." Black tongued it. "I got careless… ah…"

Black let his palm slide down to the waist of Remus's trousers, then raised his hand onto just the fingertips and ran them along the shadow of his visible hip and under the fabric. Remus squeaked and one of his legs bent slightly, spreading under his partner's weight.

Black smiled and picked up his speed grabbing at the waist of Remus's clothes and sitting in between his legs. "Lift your hips." He grunted. The werewolf complied and with a pull Black exposed the rest of his friend. Lupin's breath became more weighted and at the sudden exposure his hand dropped to his robe on the floor and found his wand. With three quick swishes all the light in the room was dimmed as certain candles were snuffed. The wolf was wary to light when he was bare. He didn't like to be seen. Sirius sighed, but didn't comment and instead fought with the last leg of the clothing.

When finished he had his disheveled wolf laying nude with the exception of the unbuttoned button-up on his shoulders. Sirius couldn't help licking his lips.

"Unfair." Remus squeaked, squirming just a little and closing his legs. "You… get those pants off."

"How commanding!" Black rested his hands on his companion's knees and then forced them apart. A ragged breath accompanied it.

"At least take of my damn socks." Lupin tried hard to seem frustrated, but couldn't as Sirius crawled up him.

Black's eyes darted over to the neat white stockings and he chuckled. "I think they're hot."

"You think everything is hot." Sirius leered and wrapped his hand around his friend's arousal. Remus hissed slightly.

"I know that is. What do you want, Wolfy?"

"A bed." He rasped, showing how precarious they were on the couch. "I want to do this in bed."

"We'll do this in bed. Later." Black ran his tongue over Remus's hot swell.

The werewolf groaned and pushed himself up onto his elbows. "I'm not joking… if we get down to this; someone's not going to be able to walk." Sirius only replied by wrapping his entire mouth around Remus's arousal. "I have a feeling its going to be meeee…" he groaned, and jerked his hips a little, trying to situate his legs so that they were not in Sirius's way.

Black broke away from his fun and pouted. "You are a worrywart." Reclaiming his wand, Sirius pointed to the couch. "_Incanta Lito_." They both were surprised at the way the couch writhed its way into a medium sized bed.

"It's sort of lumpy," Remus joked, sitting up and pulling the rest of his shirt off.

"We're sort of lumpy," Black countered, taking their sudden break to pull his pants down further. He did not miss the way that the werewolf eyed him. "But that never seems to bother us."

Lupin, for once, did not make a sound, and instead gripped Sirius by the back of the neck and fell back, pulling him down again. They moved to fit each other, wary of hurting with bent knees and greedy hands. Remus hooked one leg up over Black's and pulled him closer.

"Do you know I watch you when you study?" Sirius gasped between ravishing: inspecting lips, ears and neck with his mouth.

"Yes…" He was unsure if that was a confirmation or a plea as the graying man pressed up against him.

"You nibble on your quill," he breathed, nipping on Remus's bottom lip as if to emphasize. "You do it all the time. It's endearing."

One hand was playing in his hair, the other, was lost somewhere below. "You tap your foot when you're angry and your fingers when you're excited," Remus retorted, running his tongue on the shell of the dog's ear. "You also sneeze only three times in a row."

Sirius decided to move down and enjoy a collarbone. "You hum in the shower."

Remus grinned and twitched when Black took it upon himself to dote attention to his nipples. "You wank in the shower."

"Mmmm…" Sirius caught eyes with him and bit. The werewolf groaned. "You should join me then. We'd go good together."

"We'd go _well_," Remus corrected.

Black sat up, grabbed his knees, jerked upward and promptly folded Remus in half. "You know what we said about that." One of his hands ran down to pass over his werewolf's buttock.

"No grammar during playtime," Remus joked, but was altogether having a little trouble talking what with being smashed like he was, and had even more trouble as Sirius started to thumb him.

It was a gentle prod, an early test. Sirius moaned a little in approval and then reached for hi s wand. "You're such a tight-ass."

Remus chuckled. "You are too old to be talking like that."

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm 22."

The wand disappeared from Lupin's sight; he tried to relax as he felt its pressure on him. Sirius gave a push and the man gasped. "Remember that I'm not."

"I'm gentle, unlike you at a certain time of year, my dear wolf."

Lupin drew in a breath and hissed as the pressure increased, then suddenly lessened. A spell was muttered from Sirius and he shuttered in the suddenly slick feeling the buried wand took up. Black smiled up at him, eyes suddenly warm. Remus realized his breathing was getting heavier.

"Relax Moony. Don't be tense with me." He nuzzled a patch of marked skin. Lupin groaned as the wand slowly fucked him and shut his eyes, mortified at the same time.

"Look at me." The request was a bit deeper than just a command. They'd covered that need before…

Remus opened his slightly blurred eyes and looked into Sirius's. They were dark and limpid now… something rare. The flat glaze of Azkaban was momentarily nonexistent.

The wand was gone and other tools of preparation created the slightest pangs. Black's lips pulled in a small smile, and the lines of his face were etched a little too deep. Their game was no more…

"I want to keep you like this forever."

"We wouldn't be much help to everyone else…" The werewolf's chest was heaving slightly; his legs trembled in sudden and heavy arousal. "Like this…"

"No, I mean with me." The dog's voice had the effect of warm tea on a cold afternoon and Remus relaxed under him, finally. "I want you with me: you're the last of my treasures."

The pressure increased, and then turned into a warm flash of ecstasy. Sirius's body fit to Remus's and they both shuddered in an odd amazement. Hands gripped with loving cruelty to each other as they tried hard not to allow the feeling between them to escape.

Like this… there were no shells. They were not the people they had made themselves into. Hot souls and fiery hearts were enclosed in a stone indifference, and only they could crack through the barrier.

Black slipped against his last lover, lost in the only perfect peace he would ever know. He had thought he would never feel his heartbeat ever again, yet there it was, beating in the chest pressed against his.

"Promise me something…" he whispered, pushing near and pulling away, never loosing the high. Remus welcomed him more and more, met his movements, melded with him.

"What?" The werewolf was gasping, but didn't care. This was something uncontrollable… he was bearing everything that he hid. There was no shame or propriety… he was raw and real and needing it to live. "What?"

"Don't show it to anyone else."

"Promise."

No one else. There was no one who could draw it out… their want, their need, their past and their pains. No one else could understand. No one else could ever love them like they loved each other.

They lost their minds. They whispered it over and over like a mantra. Both fought like mad to please the other, to draw it all out of them. In the back of his mind, Remus knew that he would hurt in the morning… but he couldn't care less. He didn't think anymore; he just did. His brain was interference between his heart and his body that was trivial.

It was madness, all of it. Insanity and afflicted affections. It didn't matter if anyone would hear them, if they were exhausted and aging and exposed.

The hidden gravity of their true relationship was stunning to reveal and even the overturned paintings developed a blush that went beyond their embarrassment.

* * *

Wax dripped on to the floor and a candle fought out its last minutes of life. Remus blinked at it, but really didn't see until it flared up for the final time.

Stirring a thinking man is like awakening someone from a sudden sleep. He jerked a little and winced. The arm braced across his chest tightened on possessive reflex.

"No moving," came a muffled command from a mass of ebony hair.

"Sorry, trying to get more comfortable." Remus turned toward Black a little, moving his eyes down to the sluggish man's profile. He moved just a little and pressed his lips to his forehead. Adjusting wasn't really required. He was sticky, naked, a bit raw… and surprisingly, as comfortable as he could get.

Except… there was something sharp against his thigh. It was also sticking to him like gum. There was a smell too… but after the acts they had committed near an hour ago, one must never scrutinize scents.

His hand wandered down and found the object of discomfort and gently dislodged it from his leg. It squished in his fingers, soft and thick.

Remus held it before his face and frowned. Peeking up through his hair, Sirius snorted in laughter.

"It was Duval…" the werewolf mourned.

"Oh Moony, I will buy more," Black promised, poking at the gooey mass that Remus fisted. "It was just one bar… and rightfully yours. I cheated at chess."

Lupin thinned his eyes and then turned the glare over to Sirius. The other man suddenly felt a little threatened. "You cheated?"

"Because I wanted you!" Black backpedaled, inching away and trying to sit up. Something was suddenly not right in Remus's eyes. "I only did it because I thought you wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't what? Take you?" Lupin sat up and shoved Sirius onto his back with his clean hand. His voice was sharp and angry.

"I thought you would go back to your work!"

"You robbed me!"

Black was pinned by an angry wolf, the enchanted bed under them groaned in protest of their movement. The air around them became tight and Remus pulled his lips in a snarl as Sirius stared at him, slightly frightened.

Something warm and heavy slicked its way down his chest and Black's worry shattered and he smiled at the large chocolate smear over his sternum and the man on his thighs. Remus licked his palm and tossed what was left of the wrapper off the bed. A finger then pressed to Sirius's chocolate covered chest.

"This, is mine," he stated firmly.

"Yes it is," the dog confirmed; awed by his friend's sudden domineering behavior.

Their kisses were laced with cocoa and velveteen, heavier than anything that shared previously. When Remus pulled away, he sighed a little in wonderment.

"How did this happen? I'm supposed to be decrypting…"

The hand still pressed to chocolate and skin squished unromantically as Black pressed his own to it. In the muddy delicacy on him, he drew a small heart, and then grinned up at his lover.

"Look… you are. What's that mean?"

Remus rolled his eyes and smiled, then moved his hand to spread the mess he would then tediously clean from his favorite possession.

"I don't know… I'll need to do more research to confirm the translation."

**FIN**

* * *

Well well well... Bird is back again with another. Two fanfictions in a short amount of time from me. Odd, ne? I found that after reading Book 6 --stabbity stab stab-- I just wanted to write more and more slash.

Expect more from these two; they are my favorites. If you love them too... read the ShoeboxProject on I am not kidding, it's like heroine. I **love** it.

This was a birthday present for a dear slash fiend of mine. She named it. I wrote it.

Alright. Please review my pretties. It lets me know I am read. You are all treasures.

Your Obedient Servant- _Green Bird_


End file.
